Rhys Threnody
Rhys Adamus Threnody is a human male born Early Life Rhys was born in Avendeyl to parents of no particular note. He showed particular promise in arcane attunement and quickly made a name of himself through various apprenticeships, quite quickly learning most of what each apprentice had to offer. All of his tutors mutually agreed his talent was undeniable, though they disagreed on what his lack of risk-taking meant long term. Some believed he would prove a fantastic scholar of the arcane arts without the distractions that more risky, thrilling practices would bring. Others believed his lack of ability to take risks would not allow him to experience the benefits of such risks, that he would not find himself pushing the boundaries of the arcane. Despite these thoughts, he continued down his path. Rising Rank At the age of 21, Rhys first entered into service in the Greye Tower after a myriad of recommendations by Magus Committee, and began with serving underneath the Archmage directly by tutoring younger initiates in the arcane fundamentals. He also worked alongside some of the elder scholars and researchers, whom welcomed Rhys' knowledge into their repertoire. Together, several large discoveries in modern Greye Tower history were made, such as the unraveling of an ancient text recovered from a Velosian ruin. He became close friends with Jeras, an elder instructor and an expert of runic tongues, and two found themselves working together frequently, their talents radiating off each other quite well. Over the course of the next four decades, Threnody continued to support the tower in its various pursuits, proving invaluable to many of their efforts. He was a reliable mage, and continued to built friendships with the notable members of the college. It was of no real surprise when, in the year 413 Renaissance, he was named Archmage. Many were somewhat unsure of the decision, but his talents were undeniable. Jeras, for one, could not be happier, and fully supported the decision despite his own seniority. Jeras was brought into Threnody's cabinet as Regent-Enchanter, and acted as a taskmaster for him. Rise of the Triumvirate While overseeing a major expedition into the southern Daels, Rhys encountered a young elf by the name of Dante, intending to explore the same demon-infested ruin Rhys and his mages intended too. Jeras suggested detaining the individual, but Threnody trusted his instincts and negotiated with the elf. The two decided they would aid each other, with Dante leaving all untouched save for a particular tome the elf felt was inside. The two proceeded to scout the more infested section of the ruin while the tower mages repaired the seams between worlds. The two quite easily dispatched several of the creatures during their descent. Upon reaching an inner chamber of the ruin archives, a massive demon showed itself. As Rhys prepared his spell, the demon began to shriek in agony as it clutched at its face, its flesh becoming warped and contorted. Rhys glanced over and witnessed Dante's corrupt magic flowing from his hands. Dante destroyed the demon, and the two continued without a word. It was after breaking open the wards protecting the ancient tomes that Dante spoke again, reciting to Rhys information only a close friend would know, speaking to him about events that could never have been witnessed. When questioned, Dante revealed his unique gift. The two agreed to meet again, and with that, Dante left with his tome. The two spoke again several times in the next coming months, with each visit Dante brought piles upon piles of new, important events. Soon, Rhys was introduced to Virgil, Dante's closest friend and associate, and the three began working as a group to intervene using the data Dante could provide, acting behind the scenes to influence the world at large. Although Rhys initially struggled with the morality of his secrecy, Threnody felt obligated to use his talents for good, and despite the secrecy, they were sculpting a happier, better world. Personality Rhys is a kindhearted and casual soul despite his lofty position as Archmage. He seems to reside in the position out of a feeling of duty rather than ambition, and his reign has placed Avendeyl in one of it's most open and outward periods of time since its foundation. His interests and goals are rather simplistic, however; He simply desires to help others. His gifts in the arcane arts are very mundane, but his expertise brings spellcraft such as teleportation, transmutation, and warding into an entirely new level of success. His utilitarian nature allows him to solve a great many problems with minimal combat, and although proficient enough, this form of problem solving has always been his preference.